


Life is Strange: The Nathan Prescott Case

by Lolace



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolace/pseuds/Lolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events on October 7, 2013 several people at Arcadia Bay, Blackwell were interviewed for psychological treatment and the investigation of the 'Nathan Prescott Case'. These are their insight stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hayden Jones

**Author's Note:**

> I truely have to thank Haley and Anastasia for being such genuine and supporting beta-readers.  
> Without you, this would not be published!
> 
> The concept of story may be a bit different, but I do hope with all my heart that you enjoy reading it.

I.. look. I think I've know Nathan longer than most fellas here. He's not a bad guy, and trust me, deep down he's a nice one. That sounds pretty lame, right? But it's true.

I never kept it a secret that I'm always in for a smoke, so it was only a matter of time until I met Nathan in my first year at Blackwell. Ever since we shared that single joint a few years ago, hidden right behind the dorm, we've been friends. I wouldn't go that far and call myself his best friend, which is clearly Victoria's job, but he's fun to be around and I enjoy his company - especially at parties. Anyhow can I talk about drugs here? I.. I don't wanna get into trouble and the lawyer told me that this is safe. Everything is off record, except for Nathan. Okay? Okay.

I knew the name Prescott before I even went to Blackwell. I think it was also written somewhere on the application sheet. I don't remember precisely. Anyway, I was familiar with the name. So when I first met Nathan I was.. surprised. I mean - sure, he's a good looking fella, he would always go for high fashion, he gets away with alot, but there was something about him. He seemed.. well you know, I'm convinced we each have our own skeletons in our closets, but he seemed lost. Lonely. Of course he barely shows this. He's the son of Sean Prescott, so I expected him to be that strict, successful and conceited kind of guy. Hell, was I wrong. The more I got to know about how shit of a father Mr. Prescott is, the more I understood Nathan. Nathan rebels, so he parties. When he's blazed, he's pure life. Extreme fun to be with, and always has the best supplies. Awkward around girls he likes.. you would laugh your ass off, it's hilarious. Oh.. sorry I'm getting out of topic.

  
People, especially non-Vortexclub members, call Nathan arrogant. But that certainly is not true. He may have a reputation, but he's nothing like that when you get to know him:  
We were once having a Vortex Club Party down at the beach, maybe two years ago, I think it was during the first weeks of school right after the summer holidays. I don't know the exact date, I don't think it matters though. We we're so damn high, but soon we were out of chemicals and the night was still young. Nathan and I decided to drive to his dealer. Do I need to name him here? Okay. First name's Frank, don't know the last name. We drove to his RV in the middle of the night, completely stoned. We bought more stuff for the party and decided to take a few pills and share a joint before driving back to the beach. You don't need to tell me how fucking stupid that was. I mean I still get blazed, but nowadays I would never drive or drive with someone, who's on something. But that night - dude, we felt invincible.  
Nah, I don't remember that much from this night since I was.. I can't even explain how stoned I was. But what happened on our way back, that's something I will remember forever. Hell no! We did not kill anybody, well at least nothing human. We thought so first. Nathan was driving and I was just feeling the music. The windows were down, cold night air, trying to rap and dance to this stupid hip hop song. Both of us. And suddenly - BAM - the next thing I remember is the car spinning around and around and around until Nathan manages to stop the car, or maybe it stopped itself. We we're shocked! Drop dead. You know that moment of silence, where every second feels like an eternity? That was one of these. It felt like we sat in that car, stranded in the middle of the street, until sunrise. Neither of us wanted to leave his SUV, scared of what we had hit.  
Certainly there was blood all over the windshield, we knew what had happened, but we were completely unaware of what. Nathan was so stiff, I tought I was sitting next to a fucking statue, man. I was the first to speak, trying to talk to him, but he didn't reply. He didn't say anything, he didn't even blink. A few moments later he let go of the steering wheel and slowly got out of the car. I went right after him. And when I saw that doe, completely torn apart and covered in it's own blood, I had to vomit. Look, I am definetely not made for that shit. ER dramas on TV? Okay. But real blood and injuries? That's something completely different! But Nathan.. he was so focused. Approaching the dead animal step by step. Suddenly falling to his knees and started crying. He stroked the doe as if this could have brought it back to life. It was surreal. When my stomach was finally empty, I silently went towards him. His arms were drenched in its blood. It was.. I have never seen someone like this, he seemed extremely fragile and hurt. I touched his shoulder to make him aware of my presence. Fuck that _boys-don't-cry_ bullshit, but this was just extremely uncomfortable, as if I was interrupting something private.  
I don't remember how and when we got back in the car but we did. I was driving this time. Nathan was not able to, obviously. I drove him directly to the dormities. The entire way back he didn't say a single word, he didn't even look at me. He was crying silently in the passenger seat. I thought he had that break down because of the fucking drugs, I mean he was.. extreme. Sure it's sad, but it clearly wasn't touching me as much as it was him. When I told him that it's okay for me and that I'm sorry, he just glared at me. ' _I don't want to be like my father_ ', he mumbled. I told him that it was okay and that he was nothing like a rich jackass, which Sean Prescott represents. He was not that cold person, who only cares about his image, but he didn't even listen to me. ' _I always wanted to be worthy, but he's right, I'm weak._ ' This right there was proof enough for me, that Sean Prescott is the shittiest father. Period. Sure as hell I think more highly of Nathan. But what do you say to someone, who gets humiliated by his father? There are no right words, are there?  
Nathan left right then and headed to the dorm without looking back. At that night I knew, for all the money of the Prescott's, I wouldn't want to swap places with Nate.  
I went back to the party and told the ladies our Mr. Wealthy got to wasted to return for the fun. Trust me, I tried to drown those memories of that night, but even I couldn't manage to forget those blue eyes full of self-doubt, and stained red from crying. I knew that Nathan needed someone. So the next day, or maybe the day after.. it took a while to get sober, so when I was feeling human again, I went right to his room to see if he was doing okay after the incident. And you know what? He behaved as if nothing happened! He was sitting on his bed, a few dirty magazines around him, watching some horror film while smoking a blunt. I was like ' _dude.. about that night.._ ', and he bursted out laughing! Like it has been a prank or something. Like I was the most stupid person on earth to take his behaviour seriously. ' _Those pills took me on a weird trip_ ', he explained and smiled right into my motherfucking face. But to be honest, I was relieved. I even started smiling, too. He's my friend, so he wouldn't lie about that shit right? I now realize how wrong I was..

  
Can we quit here? I think I need a break.


	2. Brooke Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Haley (again) for her precious eyes, I could not which for a better beta! 
> 
> If you have any character/headcanon suggestions feel free to submit them to me here or on tumblr: http://www.lolace.tumblr.com/ask

Cruel. Superficial. Evil. Prince of Arcadia Bay. I don't even understand why you’re asking me about Nathan Prescott, I don't even think he knows I exist. Well, sometimes he does, but he certainly does not know that I also have a name, which is not ‘ _blindworm_ ’. I'm so sick of it. _“Cut the bullshit, Blindworm. We all know you were made in a test tube.”_ The amount of times he said this right after I had gotten a correct answer in class is infinite. Did this hurt my feelings? I would say I got used to it. I would love to consider him simple, in fact I fell in love with the idea of him being a dumbfounded jerk, but I had to realize, that he is not, which bothers me a little. He may be a waste of space, but he’s not a moronic waste of space.

 

Normally I team up with Warren Graham when we have to work with a partner. Besides me, he's the most intelligent student attending this pretentious, wannabe of an elitist boarding school. It's rare to meet someone who can keep up with me, and it's extremely tiring if they can't. Warren never left me hanging, at least not in school.

 

I remember the time when Warren had the flu and was under quarantine for an entire week. On Monday Ms. Grant gave us a task to work on until Friday and wanted us to pair up with a partner. Since my usual suspect laid ill in the sick room, I decided to do it on my own, which the teacher wasn't very fond of. She had ordered me to work with Nathan fucking Prescott, since he was alone as well, because his partner Logan was free off school for practice, thanks to an upcoming, important football game. Trust me when I say sticking a fork in my face sounded like more fun to me than this. No way was I working with that prick, whose parents are able to buy every damn Ivy League in the states, just so that their misery of a son would get a master’s degree in business economics. Needless to say that Ms. Grant did not care about my inner rage towards her choice for my lab partner. I took out my anger on my pen, staring down at my task paper while drawing hard circles onto it. I'm a very neat and organized person, so this was something that was very unusual for me to do.

 

“ _This is not a fucking teenage romance movie, so don't fall in_ _love with me, Blindworm._ ” he snorted in my direction while taking the seat right next to me. Ugh, I swear, I hate him to pieces. And not in this _I-hate-him-because-there-is-tension-between-us-and-it-could-be_ - _sexual_ , kind of way. I truly do hate him out of the reason that he makes fun of the people he doesn't consider worthy of his presence.

 

“ _Hey, I don’t want to work with you either, and I didn’t ask you to come over here, anyway._ _You did that all on your own.”_ I replied.

 

“ _Maybe you should have told Ms. Grant to fuck off then._ ” he suggested. That may sound like a joke now, but he was completely serious about this.

 

_“I thought this would be more believable for Ms. Grant coming out of your mouth.”_ Because that certainly is something that Nathan has said to a teacher before. I wasn't expecting any help from him or anything, but he wasn't even acting as if he was doing anything beneficial to our task. He was constantly on his cellphone- I checked several times. When the bell finally rang, he left immediately. Tuesday and Wednesday went the same way. I stayed up late every night doing research on my notebook for the paper and I barely slept. Ms. Grant said it's an important grade, so I gave it my all. No way would this piece of shit ruin my GPA. On Thursday night I had finally finished the paper.

 

“ _We'll get an A on this,_ ” I turned towards him. “ _No need to thank me._ ” I was beyond angry. This little bastard had done nothing for our group project - not that I was expecting anything from someone like him. Suddenly, he put his cellphone back into his pocket and grabbed my paper.

 

“ _Nuclear Energy by Brooke Scott and Nathan Prescott._ ” he read aloud, sounding skeptical.

 

“ _Brooke Scott is the name I go by._ ” I replied sarcastically. His eyes just flew over the pages quickly.

 

“ _What-the-fuck ever. That's_ _not the fucking problem._ _This contains incorrect data._ ” That. Bastard. After all my hard work, he has the balls to say this into my face? Really? Because he did nothing. Zero. Nada. Over the course of the week the only thing he contributed to our task was lowering the energy of his cellphone battery and breathing! He took an expensive looking pen out of his bag and started writing all over my work. And to my horror, I realized that his markings were correct. Shit. Over my sleepless nights I got some of the data mixed up. “ _No need to thank me._ ” he hissed while throwing the essay in my direction. I should have murdered him right on the spot, because that was my first intention! But instead I stood up so I was able to look down at him and inhaled deeply.

 

“ _AFTER YOU DID NOTHING - NOTHING! - YOU DECIDED THAT TODAY IS THE DAY YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE SOME FUCKING NUCLEAR PHYSISCT?! YOU'RE SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE RAT YOU-_ ” Ms. Grant was standing right in front of us.

 

“ _Miss Scott! Mind your language, please._ _And quit the screaming. This is_   _not theatre class, we are practicing science in this lab_.” My chest was exploding. I glared at her furiously.

 

“ _IF YOU HADN'T PAIRED ME UP WITH THIS_ _WASTREL, THEN I WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO DEAL_ _WITH THE BULLSHIT HE IS PUTTING ME_ _THROUGH!_ ” The second I finished my outburst, I recognized Nathan's mischievous grin and Ms. Grant's shocked expression.

 

“ _I do not tolerate any insults in my_ _class. I'm disappointed in you, young lady. I'm not a supporter of detention, but in this case I consider it beneficial for coming to terms with your anger management.”_ Detention. Wow. You have to know that this was the first time I was ever scolded by a teacher. I never had any outburst, ever. I had seriously felt like crying, my eyes started getting teary, but that was something I could not let happen. I wouldn't let anyone know how much that had affected me.

 

I put my school supplies back in my bag and Nathan left the classroom before me. The look he gave me said it all. Everything went down like he had planned. You’re asking me what I think of Nathan Prescott? He is treacherous.


	3. Dana Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Haley (go check out her amazing Dana/Nathan fanfictions at her account 'archetypes') who always manages to transform my nonsense of writing into something decent <3

I somehow feel sorry for him. He has it all, doesn't he? Wealth, inviolability and appearance, but he's a troublemaker nonetheless. I don't know anything helpful about the bathroom incident, but I know him a little personally. Nathan was never nasty towards me, he never insulted me, and he never talked down to me. Actually, he barely talked to me at first. Sometimes in the hallway he had just intensely stared me down, his gaze wandering from head to toe. I don't know if I'm his type, because I don't know if he even has a type. Each time he went to one of his Vortex Club parties, he had a different female companion. I think Victoria is the only feminine constant in his life, but I have the impression that it's merely platonic. Almost like the protection of a mother. I learnt this the hard way.

 

We always have cheerleader practice on Thursday evenings on the football field. Nathan, Zachary and Hayden were sitting on the bleachers. Nathan and Hayden were smoking while Zachary showed them a video on his cellphone, laughing so loud that it distracted me from my cheer routine. It wasn't the only thing that distracted me from cheerleading though. I had a lot of personal issues at that time and couldn't concentrate on anything in particular. I was so worried and I hadn't eaten in days, so as I was doing gymnastics I suddenly felt extremely weird. Everything around me became blurry and vague until several seconds later it was pitch black around me, complete darkness wherever I tried to look.

 

I remember something wet splashing my face, drops of water running down my cheeks and onto my scalp. I forced my eyes to open, staring right into the pacification of an endless ocean. Wait - what?

 

The blue eyes of Nathan Prescott were burning holes into my skin. “Is she okay?”', I heard the voice of my cheer captain, her face right behind Nathan's, the water bottle still in his hand. I was slowly coming back to consciousness. “Dana, I know I tend to be strict and stubborn, but I'm so, so sorry for this! I never wanted to overextend you!” she said all worried. As success driven as she was, she still manages to be this caring soul. I told her that I was fine and just wanted to go to bed. “Sure, of course!” she declared. “Please go and make yourself feel better first.” The worried look on her face made her look 5 years older than she was. She examined Nathan skeptically. “Could you take her to the dorms, or is it too much to ask?” she questioned him, reproachful.

 

Nathan ignored her tone. “It would be my pleasure to escort you.” he whispered and offered me his hand. It was a nice gesture, but I couldn't take it seriously after I saw the rascally look that Hayden and Zachary exchanged.

 

“I think as the independent woman that I am, I'm totally fine walking back by myself. Thanks Nathan, but no thanks.” I stood up, leaving him where he stood, but not without noticing the choked laughter of the other two boys. I made sure to tell my squad mates that I was okay and just needed some sleep and left the football field. When I reached the stairs, I realized that someone was running after me.

 

“Yo, peachy!” Nathan came running to my side. Peachy? That was something new to me. He explained that he had forgotten something in his room and needed to go there anyway. I told him that was a pretty lame excuse for keeping me company, but he just shrugged his shoulders, not seeming to care. “I... you know I always wanted to ask you something Dino-Dana.” He hesitated and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking forward. He is good looking, you know, but I had never considered him cute. I saw how he treated Daniel DaCosta and Alyssa Anderson before. He was far away from being cute. “You are a stunner. Would you pose for me just once? I saw you posing for Taylor before and I consider you an epic aesthetic photo op.” Ehm. What the fudge? That was unexpected. I didn't know what kind of question I expected though, I was confused there.

 

Nathan seemed as anxious as a groom waiting for his bride on the aisle. Was he nervous around me? He tilted his head a little. "Don't make it any weirder than this already is by making me wait." he continued. “It took me the entire walk from across the football field to come up with a way to ask you.” Nathan wanted to photograph me.

 

His work is dark, hopeless, and desolated. I had seen some of his work around school before and I was flattered to be honest, but I thought I wasn't his kind of style. "We can give it a try." I said doubtful and walked on. "Be ready tomorrow morning!” he called after me.

 

'Morning' actually meant break of dawn. Nathan was waking me, introduced me to what he had in mind for the shoot and helped me pick out an outfit. I always wondered what he and Victoria did all day long when they hung out, and I came to the impression that the two of them looked through vogue magazines and streamed fashion shows together, considering how choosy he was on my clothing. He walked me to the parking lot, showed me what he had in mind and started to take photos. It was challenging - but interesting. He was very professional and focused, and when we had finished, he smiled at me. I rarely see him smile, maybe that is the reason why this moment felt so special. In the afternoon he showed me the results. They were dark, all black and white, just as I had expected. I don't know that much about photography, but his photos looked unique. He didn't seem as happy though. "Not pleased?" I asked him.

 

He made a long pause before speaking. "You are dope, but it never turns out like the art in my mind." I didn't know what to say, but understood what he meant.

 

"True artists are the most critical judges of their own work." I explained, but he didn't seem satisfied with this response.

 

"Yeah, whatever-the-fuck. See you tonight at the Vortex Club party?" I was unsure about this. A few days ago I broke up with Logan Robertson and the rumors were pretty intense for me. I hesitated before answering him that I'd rather be alone tonight. “Don't be all emo. I don't care about those baby daddy stories Dopey-Dana, the best way to let people know you don't give a fuck is sticking the middle finger right into their faces.” I was baffled. “I told Hayden you're coming anyway, he's hooked." he explained.

 

Hayden Jones accompanied me to the party location in the gym. He was stoned already and was nonstop complimenting me the whole way. He encouraged me that Logan was a dick and that I deserved better. "I don't want to talk about Logan, Hayden. I'm not here for Logan." He was sorry for bringing it up immediately. He was stammering that he's there for me if anything happens tonight. I highly doubted it. Hayden was blazed, and at every party he spent his time around a group of girls. I knew he could barely take care of me and when we entered the party I proved myself right. Taylor Christensen and several other girls came running towards Hayden, dragging him into a corner of the room. He smiled at me apologetic, his expression saying that this is something he just can't say no to. I talked to Juliet and Zachary for a while before I finally spotted Nathan.

 

He was standing next to Victoria Chase and Courtney Wagner and when we made eye contact, he casually waved to greet me. From the distance it seemed as if Victoria was persuading Nathan, his gaze wandering off me, absently blinking at Courtney, who shyly tried to make Nathan aware of herself. I heard she had a crush on him. This party was shit, and I decided to leave it as soon as possible. I talked to a few Vortex members before heading to the exit. "Where do you think you're going?" it was Nathan's voice right behind me. I turned around to look at him accusingly. He was asking me to come, then he didn't even care enough to have a conversation with me, and now he was sad that I was leaving? I never understood that guy. I didn't understand him back then and I sure as hell don't understand him now. I think he never truly knew what he wanted or desired, because that's something other people always told him, whether it was his family or his friends. "We should have a drink." he tried to persuade me, then took my hand and led me over to a table full of red solo cups. I spotted Logan from afar, he hadn't noticed me yet, mostly because of the fact that he was drunk off his ass.

 

Victoria was sitting on his lap, twisting her long arms around his broad shoulders - her faux laughter echoing through the room. My stomach got upset or maybe it was that little lump of life, raging at the sight of his unreliable baby daddy. I was then taking one of the cups. "Drink it." he ordered. I took a gulp, the alcohol burned through my body. Logan didn't seem to care, he didn't know about my abortion appointment next week, so his indifference was confirming my decision to break it off with him. The drink made me feel dizzy and funny, so I started to finally enjoy the party - the thought of leaving became more and more absurd. It was a great opportunity for some distraction from the last weeks of horror.

 

My memory of the following events are probably incomplete. I remember I was surprised when Victoria let go of Logan to approach us. We never were close, but this time, I knew she intended to hurt me. "You think you’re so clever, don't you Dana? I don't want to disappoint you, but somebody has to confront you with the truth. Nathan's family may be wealthy, but they are not that stupid to acknowledge a bastard. You are not giving birth to the next William the Conqueror, you know." she bitched. I thanked her for the information since I was too tired to backfire. Before she could start a war, Nathan spoke to her.

 

"The rumors are hoax, Victorious. Leave her alone, she's not getting anywhere near your football prince." I remember Victoria and me staring at him in disbelief. He did not just defend me, did he?! Her expression softened, but her eyes looked concerned. She took him a few steps aside and started talking to him while he peered down at his own feet. I suddenly felt numb. I had been drunk a few times before, but this time it was different. I felt the strong urge for fresh air. I stumbled through a side exit and was suddenly standing right behind the gym in the poor light of a lantern. I was feeling dizzy, laying myself down onto the grass. I heard someone talking to me, but I felt too numb to understand.

 

The next morning I woke up in my own bed. That never happened to me before and I am still ashamed of it. The only person that knows about this, is Trevor. That was the first night we met. He was the one who brought me back to my room and took care of me, he was the one speaking to me at the back of the gym: he was there at the right spot in the right time. I heard rumors. People are telling stories about girls who were drugged at Vortex Club parties and why Jefferson possibly got arrested - and that this has something to do with Nathan. Ever since someone told me that there could be a connection between Mr. Jefferson and Nathan, I was anxious. I heard about a 'Dark Room' where those drugged girls were taken to. So either I took an intoxicated cup by accident, or... worse. I still don't want to believe what Nathan's true intention could have been towards me.


	4. Logan Robertson

He's a rich kid, old money brah. We're into completely different things. I'm into football and girls, he's into arts - or 'aesthetics' as he calls it. He's a snob, acting high class, but he’s a dirty lil’ addict on the inside. I'm sure he takes even more drugs than Hayden, the king of pot. I once asked him for a painkiller and when he handed me one, I was able to take a look into his locker. That boy is his own pharmacy! I'm talking about the real shit here, hardcore stuff. I like to have a few drinks, but the coach cuts everyone off the team who is using dope whether to improve our skills or not. That's the main reason why I'm staying away from all this crap. I've seen documentaries about crystal meth and stuff and... I never wanna look like that. I hope somebody shoots me before I ever get addicted! Sorry dude, didn't mean to be impolite since this happened to that girl. But for real, I'd rather die than take drugs to carry on with my life. I'm only addicted to football and ass, I'll take any girl, but with him, he was choosy and it was hard to notice.

 

Nathan was interested in this Rachel girl, Dana - and that hipster chick, I guess. I know that, because after she disappeared, he was a total mess! Over the first time, he was raging, skipping almost every lesson and if he attended, he acted stranger than ever. He once flipped a table, real talk. I saw him during break screaming 'FUCK!' and lighting a cigarette to calm himself down. He was a total wreck, his hands trembling while he talked to himself when he thought no one would see him. He was talking nonsense, but sometimes he was whispering her name between his cursing. It took him a few weeks to get back to his old self.

 

With Dana it was different. I was such a moron for letting Dana go, she's a sweetheart. I don’t think I’ll ever meet someone like her again, dude, but never fucking tell her I said this! I know they were at this Vortex Club party together, I'm not blind even if I'm drunk. I was an asshole. I guess I still am sometimes. But Nathan was asking me about her constantly. It's the only topic we had in common. Trust me brah, the things he said about her were dirty as hell. He's a sick bastard. One time I almost strangled him, other people had to get me off him, because I had lost my temper over his filthy mouth! Victoria was explaining that he's just provoking me with his bullshit, but I don't know. I think he has a tormented mind. I'm not that surprised that he shot someone, to be honest. He's that kind of idiot who thinks he can get away with anything. It was about time that his ass got busted! I know that Dana is dating that Trevor guy, because someone saw them and told me. Rumor has it! I don't know what happened between her and Nathan, and why they broke it off, whatever they had in the first place, if they even had anything. He wasn't that affected when she left that party without him, anyway. I'm glad though, he doesn't deserve her.

 

And that retro hipster... this was weird. Max is a nobody and she's under the radar, but for some reason he noticed her. We all have English together, and he was constantly staring at her. I'm not that good in school, so sometimes I tend to observe other people, instead of paying attention to the teacher. It's like football. You need to study the other team before you play against them. That's why most of my main focus laid on that fucker Nathan, but Max was too engaged with her diary and her dull camera, to notice that his eyes were eating her up. Most people don't consider me clever, and I guess that's true, but I'm not blind.

 

I know a lot of girls who are crazy about him, I think it's because he's rich as fuck and he seems like this tormented kind of guy, James Dean style. Some chicks fall for that bullshit. But he never returned those feelings. He always went for the kind hearted ones I guess, who were too independent to take responsibility for his troubled mind. I don't know about any serious relationships he had during his time at Blackwell and I think that's because deep down he's a creepy fucking weirdo. I believe that every pot finds its lid, but I guess in his case, he's a pan. No girl should ever be burdened with this fucker. He's a rich freak, and that can be a dangerous thing.


End file.
